Rogue Murder
by Jean23
Summary: When an inner situation is not made conscious, it appears outside as fate... But not for them.
1. Prologue

Pair(s) : Namjoon - Seokjin, slight Taehyung - Jungkook.

Genre: Crime, Thrill, Tragedy

Gender switch for Seokjin and Jungkook.

IF you spot any typo(s), please let me know.

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Kala itu baru jam dua belas tepat tengah malam di sebuah gang di kota Seoul. Tetapi, jalan dipinggir ibu kota tersebut sudah sangat sunyi. Bahkan, hampir tidak terlihat satu kendaraan pun yang melintas. Pada hari hari sebelumnya, tempat ini nampak ramai ketika malam menjelang pagi hari, bak kota yang tidak pernah mati. Gemerlapnya lampu-lampu jalan yang menyinari aspal kasar bebatuan dan pepohonan rindang yang berdiri kokoh, serta berbagai pedagang kecil yang berjualan di sekitar tempat ini menjadi keindahan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melewatinya. Anehnya, tidak pernah ada keluhan tempat ini kotor karena sampah yang dibuang sembarangan. Mungkin karena itu pula, banyak orang-orang yang senang untuk mengunjungi atau sekadar mencari udara segar pada malam hari, khususnya di gang ini.

Namun hal menyenangkan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama.

Pasalnya banyak kejadian yang aneh sekaligus mengerikan tiba-tiba menyerang. Ya, masyarakat yang tinggal di daerah sekitar awalnya tidak merasakan apa-apa. Semua bermula saat seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang mengendarai mobil menuju rumahnya ketika ia baru selesai bekerja. Kala itu waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Jalanan terasa cukup sunyi baginya, walaupun diluar masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Saat dia berbelok dan melintasi sebuah gang kecil, ada satu plastik hitam cukup besar yang tergeletak di sudut jalan. Tanpa merasa curiga, lelaki itupun hanya melewatinya, sampai dia melihat cairan berwarna merah yang keluar melalui rongga plastik yang bolong itu. Rasa takut melanda, lelaki itu melesat secepat mungkin dan berniat mengecek apa yang ada di dalam kantung plastik tersebut pada keesokan paginya.

Diketahuilah, isi dari kantung plastik hitam besar tersebut ternyata mayat yang di rasanya belum membusuk. Sepertinya baru tadi malam korban ini dibunuh. Ah, mengerikan sekali. Kondisi mayat berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini sangat tidak beraturan. Bahkan pergelangan tangan kanan si mayat terpisah dari badannya. Banyak sekali sayatan di sekitar dada dan mukanya, yang membuat wajah si korban sulit untuk dikenali. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat ia heran. Di pipi korban pembunuhan keji itu, seperti terdapat guratan kasar berbentuk tulisan berantakan namun masih dapat terbaca jika kau memicingkan mata. Sepertinya sang pembunuh baru saja meninggalkan jejak. Dia mengukir huruf 'R' dan 'M'. RM? Apa maksudnya?

Hari demi hari, kejadian serupa terus terulang hingga hampir setiap malam. Ada lebih banyak lagi kantung plastik yang ditinggalkan di sudut jalan secara sengaja oleh pihak tidak bertanggung jawab, dan teknik membunuhnya pun sama persis. Meninggalkan jejak di wajah dengan ukiran alfabet 'RM'. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan jelas apa maksud dari itu semua. Walaupun keamanan semakin ditingkatkan dan patroli terus dilakukan oleh pihak polisi setempat, tetap saja kadang kantung kantung berisi mayat tersebut masih sering terlihat di daerah ini, yang berarti pembunuhan mengerikan seperti sebelumnya masih terus berlanjut. Itulah yang menyebabkan kota ini menjadi rawan dan sepi ketika malam hari tiba. Para orangtua dan anak-anak dihimbau untuk tidak keluar rumah atau melakukan aktivitas mereka pada malam hari. Yah, seperti kota mati saja. Benar benar sunyi.

 **Tapi tidak untuk malam ini.**

Hujan rintik dengan sedikit kabut yang menutupi ruas jalan, justru akan mengawali kegiatan seorang pemuda berbalut jaket kulit hitam yang berdiam diri di mobil Lamborghini Veneno miliknya. Dia duduk di kursi pengemudi, sesekali mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di setir mobil dan menghela napas panjang.

Pemuda itu sendirian, namun dia tidak benar-benar sendiri.

Dia menoleh ke samping di kursi penumpang, tempat dimana telepon genggamnya diletakkan. Dan.. Alat komunikasi itu menyala. Terkadang berkedip dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Terlihat di layar berukuran persegi panjang itu bahwa dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang di seberang sana, yang tentunya, sedang mengawasi dirinya.

Pemuda itu melakukan sebuah percakapan, yang hanya dibalas dengan kalimat seadanya. Namun dalam setiap kata yang ia lontarkan, semuanya terkesan dingin dan tajam.

 _"Aku tahu, kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi meninggalkan jejak seperti itu sangat fatal, kau mengerti?"_

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kali."

 _"Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, identitas itu sangat penting. Dan jika nama asli mu diketahui, maka hidupmu sudah selesai"_

"Apa menurutmu aku akan mengalami itu?"

Terdengar suara gelak tawa diseberang sana.

 _"Hmm... Tidak."_

"Bagus. Aku harap percakapan ini tidak membuang menit-menit ku yang berharga atau kau yang akan menjadi targetku selanjutnya."

Suara tawa itu semakin keras, seperti petir yang menggelegar.

 _"Kabari aku lagi setelah misi nya berhasil,_ _ **Kim Namjoon.**_ _Malam kita masih panjang."_

Seperti tak ada habisnya, lelaki di seberang telepon itu semakin mengeluarkan suara tawa yang keras. Bahkan ketika sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu menutup akhir percakapan mereka.

"... Brengsek."

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu langsung melempar handphone miliknya secara asal. Dilihat dari ekspresinya.. Sepertinya dia siap menghabisi siapa saja yang mengganggu urusannya malam itu.

Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil dengan gesit, dia melaju secepat kilat, membelah heningnya malam. Kalung kecil dengan liontin berukiran huruf R dan M yang ia pasang diatas _headboard_ mobil miliknya bergerak kesana-kemari, mengikuti kemana gerakan mobil itu melesat.

Tapi, hey. Bukankah inisial itu cukup familiar?


	2. 1

Langkah kaki kecil yang berlarian dengan tergesa-gesa ikut meramaikan pagi di apartemen Seokjin. Suara teriakan manja dari seorang anak perempuan yang sudah remaja mulai terdengar dari kamar minimalis miliknya. _Jungkook's space room. Ketuk pintu dulu!_ Begitulah tulisan yang terpasang di pintu kamarnya.

"Unnie! Unnie seharusnya membangunkan aku lebih awal pagi ini!" Teriaknya dengan setengah kesal. Dia memasang kaus kaki dengan ritme terburu-buru sambil menggigit roti isi di mulutnya. "Aku jadi telat, kan. Padahal hari ini aku harus bertemu guru piano ku." Ujarnya lagi.

Objek yang sedang dibicarakan pun hanya mendesah pelan. Menoleh sebentar ke arah gadis kecilnya sambil meminum susu hangat, lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitas nya yang sedang membaca koran pagi. "Aku sudah membangunkan mu berkali-kali, Jungkook."

Dengan gesit, anak perempuan bernama Jungkook itu mengambil tas sekolahnya secepat kilat dan keluar dari kamarnya setengah berlari. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku berangkat dulu." Dia mengambil bekal sekolahnya di meja makan sebelum mencium pipi Seokjin dan menutup pintu apartemen. Langkah kakinya yang berderap masih terdengar dari dalam ruangan, lalu kemudian menghilang. Yang mana artinya Jungkook sudah berada di dalam lift untuk turun menuju lantai bawah.

"Anak itu.. Padahal sudah SMA, tapi kelakuannya manja sekali seperti masih SD saja." Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dia melepas roll rambut miliknya yang sudah terpasang sejak tadi malam dan bergegas untuk berpakaian. "Sepertinya aku juga harus berangkat." Ujarnya sambil melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit, namun perempuan berparas cantik dengan rambut cokelat muda itu nampaknya tidak ingin berlama-lama di kediaman miliknya. Padahal, kelasnya baru akan dimulai siang hari pada pukul satu.

Setelah cukup lama berberes untuk memilah pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, Seokjin berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil jus strawberry kesukaannya. Haus adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia rasakan saat itu. Cukup beralasan mengapa tarikan gadis cantik ini terlalu keras hingga membuat sepucuk surat yang sengaja diselipkan diantara sticker magnet kulkas terjatuh.

 _Hm? Apa ini? Milik Jungkook ya?_ Batinnya.

Secara sigap, Seokjin mengambil surat yang dibalut amplop berwarna putih tersebut dari lantai dan mengeluarkan isinya. Tertulis disitu, "Parents-Teacher Conference".

Matanya melebar.

 _Apa? Pertemuan orang tua dan guru?_

Dilanjutkan membaca, Seokjin semakin membuat raut wajah yang sepertinya.. Cukup untuk menggambarkan ekspresi orang panik.

 _Kepada yang terhormat, orang tua atau wali murid dari siswa/i_ _ **Seoul of Performing Art High School,**_

 _berkaitan dengan adanya jurusan dan kegiatan ekstra-kurikuler dini yang berlangsung saat ini tentunya sangat penting untuk menentukan karir dan masa depan para murid. Maka dari itu, kami para guru mengajak anda, para orang tua untuk datang ke sekolah pada hari dan tanggal yang telah ditentukan. Semua ini untuk mendiskusikan rute terbaik anak dan kemana mereka akan melanjutkan pendidikannya setelah lulus nanti._

 _Dengan catatan, orang tua atau wali murid yang datang lebih kurangnya hadir dalam jumlah_ _ **dua orang**_ _._

 _Dua orang?!_ Batinnya.

Secara perlahan, Seokjin menutup surat itu dan melipatnya kembali. Raut mukanya seakan kosong dan tidak bernyawa, namun pancaran matanya tetap teduh dan tenang. Sesekali, gadis berambut sepinggang itu memahami kembali isi surat yang tertera.

Sayangnya isi surat itu tidak berubah. Satu yang jelas, Seokjin sedang dalam masalah.

Kakak-beradik Jeon tersebut.. Tidak memiliki orang tua.

Mereka hanya punya satu sama lain.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak Seokjin dan adiknya Jungkook yang masih kecil, terpisah oleh orang tua mereka. Benar, orang tua mereka masih hidup dan ada di suatu tempat. Tapi tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Seokjin sendiripun tidak ingat mengapa mereka bisa terpisah. Apa mereka dibuang? Mungkin saja.

Seokjin kecil yang waktu itu baru berumur 12 tahun hanya mengingat bahwa dia dan adiknya tiba-tiba terbangun di suatu tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Jauh dari rumah.. Tanpa kerabat dan sanak saudara.

Anehnya, dia memegang sebuah tas, yang isinya terdapat banyak sekali lembaran kertas.

Uang.

Tidak hanya itu, terdapat dua buah kartu kredit hitam yang terselip disana. Namun apa guna itu semua jika mereka kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka? Dua anak perempuan yang masih kecil itu pun hanya bisa menangis memeluk satu sama lain.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, pundi-pundi uang yang rasanya tak akan habis dipakai berfoya-foya itu digunakan Seokjin untuk menghidupi dirinya. Seokjin yang mulai menginjak remaja kala itu mengerti sedikit demi sedikit kegunaan kartu kredit. Semua itu dia pakai untuk menyewa rumah berukuran medium sebagai tempat tinggal dan insting kecilnya mengatakan bahwa dia dan adiknya harus sekolah lagi.

Jeon Seokjin dan Jeon Jungkook bukanlah orang biasa.

Sewaktu mereka masih bersama orang tuanya, kehidupan mereka cukup terbilang "berada". Mereka berasal dari golongan warga menengah keatas yang mungkin.. Bahkan mampu untuk membeli sebuah pulau pribadi dengan uangnya. Namun mereka tidak tumbuh dengan dimanjakan. Sebaliknya, perlakuan orang tua mereka cukup keras. Bahkan mereka jarang sekali bertemu karena orang tua mereka sukar ditemui saat berada dirumah. Mungkin kebutuhan lahiriah kedua kakak-beradik itu sangat terpenuhi, tapi kebutuhan batin mereka jauh dari kata bahagia.

Walaupun rumit untuk dijelaskan, namun memang beginilah cerita hidup yang dijalani perempuan yang sekarang sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun itu. Walaupun terkadang mereka masih cukup terpukul, semua keadaan menyulitkan itu kini membuat Seokjin dan adiknya, Jungkook, menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan jauh lebih dewasa. Jungkook merasa aman karena dia mempunyai Seokjin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Lamunan _flashback_ kecil itu buyar ketika handphone nya bergetar. Terpapar nama Jungkook di _flat screen_ genggam miliknya dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah e-Mail.

 _Unnie, mungkin aku akan tiba dirumah pukul 5:30. Latihanku semakin giat karena festival sekolah akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Tolong buatkan makan malam yang enak, ya! Aku sayang unnie~!_

Seokjin terkekeh.

"Apa-apaan anak ini? Masak saja sendiri sana~"

begitulah kalimat yang dilontarkan untuk membalas pesan Jungkook.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Seokjin menyisir rambut panjangnya dan berdiri sambil membawa sling bag berisi file-file kuliah yang ia bawa di bahu kiri.

 _Untuk masalah wali yang mengharuskan datang berdua, aku akan meminta tolong teman lelaki ku saja nanti. Toh acaranya masih dua minggu lagi._ Pikirnya.

Gadis cantik dengan tubuh mungil itu pun keluar dari apartemen miliknya sambil memutar nama Jungkook di _phonebook handphone_.

"Halo, Jungkook-ie? Hati-hati ya. Jangan pulang sendirian, usahakan kau bersama teman. Kau tahu kan, daerah disini sangat rawan ketika malam tiba?" Ujarnya sambil masuk ke dalam lift dan berlalu.

Sebuah mobil lamborghini hitam melesat di tengah-tengah jalan kota Seoul. Keramaian yang cukup padat tidak membuat si pengendara mengurangi kecepatan kendaraan roda empatnya saat itu.

Ketika arus di jalan raya mulai lenggang, handphone miliknya berdering tanda seseorang memanggil. Dengan decakan keras, dia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Hm." Ujarnya malas. Tidak repot-repot untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

 _"Sinyal ku menangkap keberadaanmu. Kebetulan sekali, temui aku di kafe perampatan jalan setelah ini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_ Balas seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Apa kau sadar yang kau lakukan, _Taehyung_?" Nada bicara lelaki itu nampak tenang, namun air mukanya terlihat bahwa dia sedang memendam amarahnya. Tak disangka, perkataannya dibalas suara tawa kecil oleh lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

 _"Kau sudah menebak apa yang ingin aku lakukan?"_ Balasnya lagi. _"Apa karena kita berdua sama-sama_ _ **orang jahat**_ _, makanya kau dapat mengerti aku,_ _ **hyung**_ _?"_

Lelaki itu diam, menyebabkan keheningan singkat di pembicaraan mereka. "Kau tahu, tadi malam aku baru saja membunuh seseorang dengan asal-asalan yang bahkan aku tidak dibayar untuk itu. Kau mau aku mengulanginya dengan lehermu sebagai sampel?!"

 _"Wow, santai saja, hyung! Aku benar-benar ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang, namun rasanya tidak asyik jika melalui telepon..."_ Suara itu semakin berbisik. _"Aku bersama_ _ **Yoongi**_ _disini."_

Pemuda itu tidak merespon. Sebaliknya, dia menutup pembicaraan dan menyalakan lagi mesin mobilnya untuk melaju ke lokasi tempat yang sudah diberitahu.

Lelaki berambut pirang dengan tatanan yang agak urakan itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kafe ditempat yang _Taehyung_ sebutkan tadi. Dia keluar dengan malas sebelum mengunci otomatis kendaraan mewah roda empat itu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kedai kopi.

Berbalut baju berwarna putih dan jaket kulit hitam, serta celana panjang dan kacamata yang juga berwarna hitam, membuatnya terlihat sangat karismatik. Padahal gaya tersebut terlihat biasa saja, tapi orang ini punya aura yang sangat luar biasa. Pembawaannya bengis, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Sikapnya pun tak acuh ketika para perempuan di dalam kafe tersebut membicarakan dirinya. Oh ayolah, perempuan manapun pasti jatuh hati dengan pemuda ini.

" _Namjoon hyung._ " Teriak Taehyung ke arah nya. "Kami disini."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Namjoon tersebut menoleh dan berjalan ke sudut Taehyung. Dia melirik salah seorang temannya lagi yang bernama _Yoongi_ sebelum menempati kursi di antara meja segi empat itu.

"Jadi," katanya memulai pembicaraan. "Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini dan memanggilku kemari? Kalau pak tua itu belum menaikkan gaji ku dan dia sudah menyuruh ku melakukan misi lagi, katakan padanya kalau ujung pisau ku masih runcing dan siap memotong denyut nadinya." Sahut Namjoon dingin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Namjoon." Sela Yoongi.

"Apa?!" Bentaknya.

"Kau.. Tahu organisasi Gangster yang dikelola group Jeon? Mereka sedang hangat dibicarakan bahkan sampai diluar Korea."

"Oh, itu urusan Jimin dan Hoseok. Mereka membentuk team untuk menerima misi itu. Bukankah misinya adalah membunuh _big boss_ mereka yang berada di Jepang?"

"Yeah, hyung. Kita mendengar bahwa misinya untuk membunuh pimpinan group Jeon, namun informasi itu salah." Sahut Taehyung, yang juga sedang fokus untuk menyeruput minumannya.

"Jadi maksudmu?" Alis Namjoon terangkat satu. "mereka diharuskan membunuh siapa?"

Yoongi mengorek kantung dibagian dalam jaket kulitnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto anak perempuan bersurai cokelat. "Dia."

"Apa?" Direbutnya foto tersebut dari tangan Yoongi, sebelum Namjoon memperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama. "Siapa anak kecil ini?"

"Kabarnya anak sulung bos Jeon." Tanggap Yoongi.

"Jadi.. Jimin dan Hoseok ditugaskan untuk membunuh anak kecil?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Dia sudah bukan kecil lagi, hyung. Foto itu diambil sekitar delapan tahun lalu, ketika anak itu masih dua belas tahun."

Alis Namjoon berkerut, nampak dia tidak mengerti dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan. "Jelaskan."

"Dia.. Mungkin sudah berumur dua puluh atau dua satu saat ini. Aku juga tidak tahu apa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati." Ulas Yoongi memulai cerita. "Anak ini dibuang oleh keluarganya karena dia hampir membahayakan bisnis gelap orang tua nya dengan sangat fatal."

"Oh, secara tidak sengaja dia mungkin membicarakan latar belakang keluarganya yang tak lazim pada orang lain, yeah?" Namjoon menyunggingkan seringai kecil. "Anak bodoh."

"Tepat. Kurasa bocah se-polos itu mungkin saja bercerita pada orang lain bahwa dirumahnya ada banyak sekali senjata api dan rombongan lelaki berbadan besar. Setelah kejadian itu, polisi mengendus organisasi gelap keluarga Jeon dan melakukan pengejaran, namun gagal." Lanjutnya.

Sambil memegang foto anak itu, Yoongi berujar, "semua keluarga Jeon dan anak buahnya yang ambil bagian, kabur secara serentak namun terpisah ke beberapa negara. Hanya dia yang ditinggal, atau lebih tepatnya dibuang disini."

Namjoon mengangkat satu kaki dan menyenderkan tubuh belakang pada kursi yang ia duduki. "Kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukan anak sekecil itu tanpa harta benda? Dan lagi tidak logis jika anak itu masih hidup. Dia pasti sudah mati kelaparan dan mayatnya dijadikan santapan anjing liar." Sahut Namjoon dingin.

"Anak itu masih hidup, Bung." Balas Yoongi, yang kemudian disusul perangai terkejut Namjoon. "Secara tidak langsung, anak itu di fasilitasi. Walaupun dia dibuang, dia dibekali uang dan kartu kredit. Hal itu berfungsi untuk melacak dimana keberadaan anak sulung Jeon. Karena jumlahnya tiap bulan selalu berkurang, kupikir dia masih hidup dan memakai uang itu untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Dan, untuk itulah seseorang dari keluarganya selalu mengirimi nya uang bahkan sampai dua tahun belakangan."

"Namun.. " lanjutnya, "pimpinan besar Jeon mengatakan bahwa uang di kartu kredit itu tidak pernah dipakai akhir-akhir ini. Jadi dia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan anak sulungnya sekarang. Hal itu yang mungkin membuat mereka merasa terancam lagi." Tangkas Yoongi dan disambut gelak tawa oleh Taehyung.

"Keluarga Gangster yang cukup menarik, kan? Ancaman mereka bukanlah dari orang lain, melainkan terletak pada darah daging mereka sendiri."

Namjoon mengeluarkan sebatang cerutu dan pemantik kecil dari jaket kulitnya. Setelah ujungnya terbakar, dia menghembuskan asapnya melalui mulut dan kemudian berbicara dengan santai. "Heh, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kenapa tidak mereka bunuh saja anak itu dari awal. Beres kan? Apa kebodohan mereka sudah turun-temurun?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau anak itu terbunuh dan menghilang, jelas polisi akan makin mencurigai kelompok Jeon. Mungkin itu yang menjadi alasannya. Tapi secara garis besar, kau tahu harus melakukan apa **sekarang** , Namjoon. Jimin dan Hoseok bertugas mencari anak itu diluar negeri, tapi tugas mu melacak keberadaannya di Korea." Jawab Yoongi yang sibuk memainkan sendok di minumannya.

"Tidak, bayaran datang pertama. Kalau tidak ada uang, aku tak akan bergerak. Kau tahu, orang tua brengsek itu tidak membekali ku dengan senapan lagi. Dia merampas semua revolver ku dan hanya memberiku pisau lipat! Sungguh memakan waktu." Bentak Namjoon agak keras, terlihat bahwa emosinya meluap.

Taehyung seperti mengerti bahwa _kakak_ nya selalu mengedepankan urusan uang. Dia mengangkat koper kecil yang berada di lantai sedari tadi, dan menunjukkannya pada Namjoon.

"Hyung, ini dari mereka. Ingat, baru permulaan. Sisanya kalau kau sudah membawa mayat anak sulung Jeon." Sahut Taehyung dengan nada santai. Dirampasnya dengan cepat koper kecil itu dan disusul gerakan Namjoon yang berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak ada batas waktu, tapi kudengar kelompok mafia itu akan bepergian ke Utara dua bulan lagi. Aku harap kau menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Dan jika kau gagal.."

"Aku. Tidak pernah. Gagal. Kau paham?!" Sela Namjoon dengan emosi yang meledak. Jelas sekali, rekannya ini meremehkan dirinya hanya karena dia berbekal 'pisau'.

Sebelum langkah kaki pemuda tinggi ini semakin jauh, Yoongi mengejarnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kirinya. "Aku kelupaan satu hal."

"Apa lagi?!"

"Dia.. Bernama Seokjin. Dan dia tidak sendirian..."


End file.
